Terima kasih
by marmut2002
Summary: Namaku Yaya. Seorang siswi SMP kelas 7. Aku orangnya pendiam. Aku juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Sampai Dia datang. Memasuki hidupku. Dan mengubah semua alur hidupku. / Summary fail :') RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Oke, aku datang dengan ff baru :')**

 **Padahal yang Stars belom selese**

 **Tapi mumpung dapet ide, tulis aja, nanti keburu ilang**

 **Ini juga terinspirasi dari puisi yang tidak sengaja aku buat**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk punya animonsta, cerita punyaku :)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC, No super power, Pairing(?), Kata yang berbelit, dll**

 **Happy reding guys ('3')/**

* * *

Namaku Yaya. Seorang siswi SMP kelas 7. Aku orangnya pendiam. Aku juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Sampai Dia datang. Memasuki hidupku. Dan mengubah semua alur hidupku.

* * *

 _ **Mungkin kau menyadarinya**_

 _ **Mungkin juga tidak**_

 _ **Tapi aku selalu dibelakangmu**_

 _ **Melihatmu dari kejauhan**_

 _ **Melihatmu tertawa**_

 _ **Melihatmu tersenyum**_

 _ **Melihatmu menangis**_

* * *

Aku terduduk di bangku kelasku yang ramai ini. Kelas 7-E. Itulah kelasku. Kelas yang sangat ramai apalagi jika istirahat dan jam pelajaran yang kosong.

Aku menyandarkan diriku pada kursi yang kutempati. Mengambil buku tulis bersampul cokelat juga pensil mekanik dan penghapus dari laci mejaku. Aku menaruhnya di atas meja. Aku membuka halaman terakhir buku tulis itu dan mulai menyorat-nyoret kertas halaman belakang buku itu. Aku menggambar seorang anak berkerudung yang duduk menekuk lutut sendirian di pojokan sebuah ruangan persegi dan orang-orang yang ramai berkumpul bersama di tengah ruangan itu. Dan jika dilihat-lihat, keadaan orang gambar itu sama seperti keadaanku saat ini. Sendirian.

Aku memang tidak mudah berteman. Yah, itu juga karena aku orangnya pendiam dan susah untuk berkomunikasi. Aku juga tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Jika ada tugas kelompok, pasti tidak ada yang mau merekrutku, dan aku juga tidak pernah berusaha untuk menjadi salah satu dari kelompok mereka. Mereka tidak mendekatiku, dan aku tidak mendekatinya.

Apa aku kesepian? Entahlah. Aku merasa nyaman sendirian. Tak akan ada yang menggangguku menggambar. Tak akan ada yang menggungguku belajar. Juga tidak ada yang mengajakku mengobrol ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Dan aku bersyukur karena itu aku bisa fokus dengan materi yang disampaikan oleh guru yang sedang mengajar.

Bisa dibilang, aku ini orangnya pintar. Nilai rata-rata ulanganku selalu 90 keatas. Namun, mungkin karena sifatku ini, tidak banyak orang yang mengenaliku. Bahkan, teman-teman sekelasku ada yang tidak tahu namaku dan baru tahu kalau aku sekelas dengan mereka. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Terserah mereka mau membicarakanku dari belakang atau bahkan tidak mengenaliku. Aku tidak peduli.

"Eh, eskul pramuka mau ada lomba ya?"

Dan sekarang, memang sedang musimnya lomba-lomba. Jadi, anak-anak sering membicarakan tentang lomba eskul yang mereka ikuti. Dan aku? Aku tidak masuk eskul manapun di sekolah ini. Alasannya? Malas. Lebih enak setelah bel pulang berbunyi langsung pulang daripada harus tertahan di sekolah sampai sore. Dan aku memang tidak mau memasuki eskul manapun. Tidak tertarik. Dan menurutku, untuk apa ikut eskul kalau yang akan di tes adalah mata pelajaran kelas biasa? Tidak ada gunanya.

Aku memang sendirian, tidak ada yang mau menemaniku ataupun bersamaku.

"Eh, Ya, ngapain lu?"

Kecuali dia.

Aku menoleh kepadanya. Seorang pemuda dengan topi dinosaurus jingga yang dipakai menghadap belakang. Boboiboy. Yah, memang hanya dia seorang yang 'Berani' mendekatiku, bahkan mengajakku mengobrol.

"Kamu ga liat ya?" tanyaku balik padanya.

"Gambar," jawabnya.

"Terus?" aku memalingkan mukaku.

"Iih... ngambek ya?" candanya sambil duduk dibangku sebelahku tempatku duduk.

"Iya," jawabku singkat tak menatap Boboiboy.

"Sorry atuuh... jangan ngambek.."

"Bisa ga gitu, ga? Aku ga suka," jawabku ketus. Kesal? Tentu. Siapa yang mau dikatakan seperti itu oleh laki-laki? Yah, mungkin bagi perempuan lain, mereka akan tersipu malu atau salah tingkah. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, itu bagaikan - - - - 'Pacar'. Dan aku sama sekali tidak suka.

"Tuh kan, marah lagi..."

"Tuh kan, kamu ngomongnya gitu lagi..." balasku dingin.

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudah ah, jangan ganggu," kataku sambil melanjutkan gambarku yang sempat terhenti karenanya tadi.

Dan seketika, kami berdua terdiam. Sekitar kami menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada suara. Aku melirik ke sebelah memastikan Boboiboy. Dan dia sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone hitam yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Matanya terpejam menikmati lagu yang ia dengarkan. Mulutnya juga berkomat-kamit tanpa suara, sepertinya, dia mengikuti lirik lagu yang dia dengar. Aku menggeleng tanpa sebab, dan melanjutkan gambarku lagi.

Sekarang, aku menggambar di halaman yang berbeda dengan gambar yang sama seperti gambar yang sebelumnya, namun, aku menambahkan gambar seorang laki-laki bertopi yang berdiri di samping perempuan itu dan sedang menunduk memperhatikan perempuan itu.

Aku menggambar lagi di halaman sebelahnya, sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Aku mengubah posisi perempuan yang duduk itu menjadi mendongak melihat ke arah lelaki itu.

Dan aku menggambar gambar yang sama di halaman berbeda dengan lelaki yang sudah duduk berjongkok disamping perempuan itu. Dan perempuan itu kembali menghadap lelaki itu bingung.

Aku terus menggambar kelanjutan cerita dari gambarku itu. Dari akhirnya pemuda itu mengajak mengobrol perempuan kesepian itu, lalu, perempuan itu mulai membalas obrolannya ragu, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua terlihat akrab sedang berbincang-bincang sambil tersenyum dan tertawa bersama.

"Eh Ya, Lu belum nentuin eskul yang mau lu ikutin?" tanya Boboiboy.

Aku menengok ke arahnya, "Belum. Tak akan mungkin," jawabku.

Boboiboy menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Lu ga tahu ya? Kan setiap siswa wajib ikut eskul walaupun hanya satu."

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Emang kamu punya rekomendasi?" tanyaku.

"Lu ikut eskul Rohis aja! Biar sama kayak gua!" serunya.

"Rohis?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Yah, aku memang tidak pernah mendengar ada eskul yang namanya itu sampai sekarang pemuda di sampingku ini mengatakannya. Jadi, wajar saja kalau aku kurang tahu bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang eskul itu.

"Iya, Rohani Islami," jawabnya semangat.

"Mmm... maksudnya?"

"Yah, jadi kita bakal belajar tentang Islam disana. Dan jangan salah, Rohis ga cuman baca Qur'an doang, Rohis itu juga ada seninya, marawis, qosidah, kaligrafi, pokoknya banyak deh! Lu ikut yaaa..." jelas sekaligus harapnya. Matanya sudah memasang _puppy-eyes_ yang menurutku - - - - _weird._

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengambil nafas panjang pasrah dan berusaha tidak menatap mata lawan bicaraku itu. Lagi pula, semua murid wajib ikut eskul, dan daripada sama sekali tidak ikut, ini lebih baik, "Hhh, oke deh. Terserah kamu aja."

"YEEEEY! Kumpul aja di hari Jum'at sepulang sekolah di musholla. Oke?" seru yang dilanjutkan dengan tanyanya. Kalau dilihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya dia sangat senang. Dan aku tersenyum geli melihat kelakuannya itu. Entah mengapa.

"Iya deh.."

"Mm.. ngomong-ngomong, lu gambar apaan emang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil melihat dengan teliti ke arah halaman buku tulis di depanku yangg berisi gambar yang sudah selesai kubuat.

"Ada aja. Kepo amat sih lu," jawabku kesal sembari menyembunyikan buku tulis itu darinya.

"Idiih... mulai nih main rahasia-rahasiaan..."

"Udah ah. Ngeselin amat lu," aku mengambil buku tulisku dan kembali menaruhnya di laci mejaku. Aku menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang sedari tadi memerhatikanku. Dia cemberut kecewa, dan aku tidak suka mukanya yang seperti itu. Aneh.

 **0ooOoo0**

"Selesaai~" ucapku senang melihat buku tulis catatan yang sudah terisi penuh oleh tulisanku di atas mejaku. Aku masih di sekolah, dan memang kebiasaaanku mengerjaan PR di sekolah. Supaya di rumah nanti aku bisa santai tidak harus was-was memikirkan PR yang belum terselesaikan.

Kelas sekarang memang sepi, hanya ada 3 sampai 4 orang yang ada di kelas yang biasanya ramai ini. Tentu saja, bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sedari tadi. Dan kebanyakan siswa, pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing atau menghadiri eskul yang mereka ikuti. Walaupun sekarang hari Selasa, dan biasanya jarang ada kegiatan eskul di sekolah, namun eskul pramuka akan ikut lomba dan pastinya mereka latihan setiap hari. Dan ada banyak anak di kelasku yang ikut eskul itu.

Aku menaruh semua buku dan tempat pensil yang ada di laci ataupun atas mejaku kedalam tas, lalu menarik resleting tas itu supaya tertutup. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan pergi keluar kelas tanpa berpamitan pada anak-anak yang masih ada di dalam kelas.

Saat aku menapakan kakiku di lantai luar kelas, sebuah panggilan – yang menjengkelkan – dari orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui menyapaku.

"Yaya!"

Aku terdiam di depan pintu kelas, menarik nafas panjang, dan membuangnya perlahan. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Koridor kelas di sebelah kelasku. 7-F. Dan seperti yang kuduga, orang itu sedang berlari kecil menghampiriku. Dengan tas hitam besar juga jaket yang selalu ia pakai. Jam berapa sekarang? 3 sore, kenapa dia belum pulang? Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk dan di omeli panjang lebar oleh gurunya dan baru selesai tadi? Tidak mungkin. Boboiboy bukan orang yang seperti itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan semua pemikiranku tentangnya. Namun, rasa penasaranku menang, dan aku berniat untuk menanyakannya sekarang.

"Yaya, lu ngapain belum pulang?" oke, dia duluan yang nanya.

"Ngarjain PR. Kamu?" tanyaku balik.

"Tadi ada kerkom. Pulang bareng yuk," jawab dan ajaknya padaku. _Wait the second,_ pulang bareng? Lu kira aku apaan sampai mau pulang bareng sama lu, berdua oke, hanya berdua!?

"Tapi pulangnya ga berdua doang kok, bareng temen aku. Tuh yang disana," dia menunjuk ke arah 2 orang pemuda yang sepertiinya menunggunya. Dan dia menjawabnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Hhh.." aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Lagipula, rumah kita berdua memang searah, dan setdaknya, kita tidak pulang berdua. Jadi ya, apa salahnya? Sudah lama juga aku tidak pulang sekolah bersama temanku yang lain seperti ini. "Iya deh," jawabku.

Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, muka Boboiboy menjadi cerah seakan matahari ada tepat diatasnya. "Oke, ayo atuh balik. Nanti kelamaan," ucapnya.

Boboiboy pun berjalan ke arah teman-temannya dan mengajaknya bicara sebentar, mungkin memberitahu kalau aku akan pulang bersama mereka. Dan kuharap, mereka mau menerimaku.

Awalnya, aku melihat wajah teman-temannya yang terlihat bingung, dan aku mulai khawatir. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi khawatir begini? Bukannya aku lebih suka sendirian menjalani hidup di SMP ini daripada memiliki banyak orang yang mengerumuniku? Tapi, ketika aku melihat wajah temannya yang tersenyum gembira, aku merasa lega. Sepertinya, mereka menerimaku. Kedua teman Boboiboy itu datang menghampiriku.

"Hei, lu pasti Yaya. Boboiboy banyak banget cerita tentang lu di kelas. Gua Fang," sapanya ramah. Pemuda dihadapanku ini memakai kacamata, tinggi, dan juga rambutnya yang agak berantakan berwarna ungu tua. Aku bahkan harus sedikit mendongak supaya bisa melihat mukanya. Fang ya? Keren.

"Gua Gopal. Salam kenal ya," sapa anak lainnya. Tubuhnya gemuk dan pipinya juga chubby tembem. Namanya? Gopal kan? Aku ga salah?

"Iya, namaku Yaya. Salam kenal juga," jawabku ramah dengan senyuman terbaikku pada kedua teman baruku ini.

"Kenalannya sudah? Ayo balik. Lapar aku, mau makan," suara Boboiboy menghentikan keegiatan kami bertiga. Kami serempak mengangguk, ketiga sahabat itu berjalan duluan, aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang, tak mau mengganggu percakapan mereka sejak mulai jalan tadi yang sepertinya seru.

Aku ikut terbawa suasana, dan tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat kelakuan teman baruku itu.

"Lu kenapa, Ya?" tanya Boboiboy yang sepertinya memerhatikanku sedari tadi, "Kok senyum-senyum sendiri gitu?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, ng, nggak kok. Aku heran aja, kalian pada ngomongin apaan sih?" jawabku yang sekaligus merupakan sebuah pertanyaan. Argh! Aku malu! Pasti mukaku sudah memerah saking malunya, kenapa aku bisa terbawa suasana begitu? Kenapa aku malah jadi enak ya kalau bareng mereka?

"Oh, kita lagi ngomongin _LS_ , _Lost Saga_. Anak cewek mah jarang ada yang tahu," jawab Fang tiba-tiba.

"Hei, siapa bilang anak cewek ga tahu _LS_? Aku tahu kok, kan aku dulu main _LS_ ," balasku. Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah ketiga lelaki itu berhenti serempak dan menatapku tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"HUOOOH! Ga nyangka kalau ada cewek yang main _LS_. Gua baru tahu!" seru Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Gua juga! Selama ini, gua cuman tahunya yang main _LS_ itu anak cowok doang," tambah Fang.

"Jangan ngerendahin anak cewek dooong," balasku sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Gopal dan Fang.

"Eh, Yaya, kok lu tumben mau banyak ngomong? Biasanya lu diam aja di kelas, ga mau bicara sama siapapun," ujar Boboiboy yang membuatku tersentak. Iya juga ya? Kenapa aku berani mengobrol dengan mereka ya? Padahal, aku baru mengenal mereka hari ini. Mungkin, karena mereka meladeniku seperti biasa layaknya teman, aku jadi berani dan nyaman berada di samping mereka.

"Yaya? Kok melamun?" tanya Fang yang sontak mengagetkanku. Aku bahkan tidak merasa aku melamun.

"Mm.. hehe, nggak kok," jawabku sambil menaruh tangan kananku di belakang kepala.

"Eh, Ya, lu balik kemana emang?" tanya Gopal.

Langkahku terhenti. "Ah, iya! Sampai lupa. Aku duluan ya, Assalamu'alaikum," kataku yang baru sadar kalau gang rumahku sudah terlewat saking asyiknya mengobrol. Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Wa'alaikum salam," balas mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Yah, mungkin aku akan mulai bisa bergaul lebih baik dengan mereka mulai besok nanti.

* * *

 _ **Aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagimu**_

 _ **Mungkin bagimu aku hanyalah teman**_

 _ **Tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku**_

 _ **Asalkan kau menjadi temanku**_

 _ **Aku sudah senang**_

 _ **Asalkan kau mau menerimaku apa adanya**_

 _ **Aku sudah bahagia**_

* * *

 **TBC or DisC?**

 **Oke, aku ga tahu ini genrenya bakal jadi apa**

 **Jadi aku mau nanya, menurut kalian, genre fic ini apaan? .-.**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke, i'm back**

 **Sorry ga update cepet... habisnya, kan mau UKK dan internetnya yang ngadat -_-**

 **Lanjut ya**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy dkk punya animonsta, cerita punyaku :3**

 **Warning: Typo(s), No super power, OOC parah, karakter tambahan, kata yang berbelit, dll**

 **Happy reading guys .-.**

* * *

"Yaya!" panggil Boboiboy. Ia sudah muncul dibalik pintu. Tunggu, untuk apa di memanggilku? Aku beranjak berjalan kearah Boboiboy.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku begitu sampai dihadapannya.

"Lu jadi masuk Rohis kan?" tanyanya memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, nyelow aja kali."

"Oke, gua tunggu di musholla ya!"

"Sip," dan Boboiboy pun berlari kecil meninggalkanku. Hey, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya dia menanyakan hal itu padaku. Setiap hari disetiap istirahat, dia pasti menghampiriku untuk menanyakan hal yang sama. Dan jujur, _really, i don't like it._ Dia menggangguku yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menggambar di waktu kosong ini. _Annoying._

Aku berjalan dari pintu kelas menuju bangkuku. Tempat dimana aku bisa dengan santai menggambar sesuka hatiku. Yah, itu juga karena menggambar di rumah, sudah tidak aman lagi. Jika ibuku melihatku menggambar, pasti akan langsung disuruh berhenti. _Why?_ Menggambar itu kan hobiku. Ya wajar dong kalau aku suka menggambar, aku selalu menggambar dimanapun. Yah, bayangkan saja, itu seperti kamu disuruh melupakan dan meninggalkan hobi juga hal kesukaanmu yang selalu kau lakukan sehari-hari. Bagaimana rasanya?

Aku duduk dibangkuku, menyenderkan punggungku ke kursi, mengambil buku tulis dan pensil dari laci meja, dan tepat ketika aku akan mempertemukan ujung pensilku ke atas lembaran kertas –

KRIIIING...

-Bel berbunyi.

 _See?_ Argh! Baru saja aku mau menumpahkan semua imajinasiku pada kertas itu, dan bel berbunyi! Hampir saja aku mau berteriak kalau aku tidak sadar bahwa aku berada di dalam kelas yang hampir semuanya tidak pernah tahu aku. Aku hanya menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri.

Sudahlah, lagipula, hari ini hari Jum'at. Hari dimana aku seharusnya masuk ekskul yang, namanya apa? Rohis? Jadi wajar saja kalau dia selalu datang untuk memastikan apa aku jadi ikut atau tidak.

Aku melihat jadwal pelajaran. Habis ini, matematika, lalu pulang. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jadwal itu menuju tas hitamku di belakangku. Aku mengambil dua buku tulis bersampul merah yang bertuliskan 'Buku Catatan' dan 'Buku Latihan' dari dalam tasku. Tak lupa aku juga mengeluarkan buku paket matematika, jangka, juga penggaris. Yah, guru yang satu ini memang paling suka memberikan tugas atau PR yang segunung dan juga catatan yang selautan. Banyak. Oke, mungkin bukan banyak, tapi, terlalu banyak. Bahkan, buku catatan dan latihanku masing-masing sudah _double_ , dua buku yang dijadikan satu.

Dan akhirnya, pelajaran dimulai dengan salam dari guru itu yang lalu dijawab oleh para murid serempak dan dilanjutkan dengan membaca _basmalah_. Seperti anak TK. Dan untungnya, hanya di pelajaran ini saja para murid harus melakukan hal itu.

Pelajaran hari ini, Al-Jabar. Memang tidak sulit, tapi variabel yang banyak itu membuat pusing. _3xy+5y+7+10xy+7x+6x+7y+10=._ Pokoknya disamain dulu variabelnya, konstanta ditulis terakhir. Lalu, baru dijumlahkan, dan ketemu hasilnya _13xy+12y+13x+17._ Itu masih dasar, masih ada Al-Jabar dalam bentuk pecahan, pemfaktoran, yah, intinya mah masih ada yang lain.

2 jam pun terlewati. Dan akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi. Kami semua serempak mengucapkan _hamdalah_ sekeras mungkin sebagai rasa senang karena pelajaran berakhir. Begitu guru itu keluar...

"YEEEAAAYYY!" anak-anak berlompat, berjingkrak-jingkrak senang, berteriak, bahkan ada yang menari tidak jelas saking senangnya. Aku? Aku hanya mendesah, membereskan bukuku dari atas meja, dan menaruhnya kembali dalam tas. Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju pintu keluar kelas. Aku duduk di tepat duduk diluar kelasku sambil menyender.

"Sekarang ya?" gumamku. Ya, sekarang, waktu disaat aku akan pergi ke musholla dan menjadi salah satu dari anggota ekskul yang baru aku tahu. Sesaat, aku sempat berfikiran kalau aku akan membatalkannya saja, pulang ke rumah, dan menikmati kehidupan. Namun, ketika aku berdiri dan ingin pulang ke rumah, meninggalkan sekolah...

"Yaya!" lagi?! Oke, rencanaku pulang ke rumah batal total!

Aku menoleh ke aarah sumber suara. Seperti yang kuduga. Dari 7-F. Boboiboy berlari ke arahku, diikuti Fang dan Gopal dibelakangnya. Tunggu, Fang dan Gopal?

"Yaya, jadi kan?" tanya Boboiboy setelah sampai dihadapanku. Okey, _again, 6 times, new record._

"Iya cantik.. nyelow..." oke, aku bohong. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Alasannya sama seperti sebelumnya. Malas.

"Itu Fang sama Gopal ngapain?" tanyaku melepas rasa penasaranku.

"Oh ya, gua belum ngasih tahu ya. Fang sama Gopal juga udah jadi anggota Rohis dari dulu," jawabnya sembari menunjuk ke arah dua anak itu.

"Oh."

"Ya udah ah, kelamaan. Ayo cepetan! Nanti telat," seru Fang menghentikan percakapan aku dan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy berjalan duluan, diikuti Fang, Gopal, dan aku di paling belakang. Kami menaiki tangga hingga sampai di musholla.

"Kak Daniel!" teriak Boboiboy sesampainya di depan musholla.

"Kenapa?" jawab seseorang dari dalam yang akhirnya keluar musholla menemui kami. Orangnya tinggi dan putih, lebih tinggi dari Fang pastinya, matanya sipit, rambutnya pendek belah kiri, sepertinya orangnya pendiam. Ini Kak Daniel kan namanya?

"Ini Kak, ada yang mau masuk Rohis," balas Boboiboy. Kak Daniel memerhatikan melihatku sesaat, dan aku hanya berdiri diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Terlalu gugup.

"Oke, tunggu bentar ya. Bila!" katanya yang lalu dia kembali masuk ke dalam musholla memanggil orang lainnya.

Akhirnya, orang yang dipanggil keluar, sepertinya setinggi Boboiboy, memakai kerudung kaus putih dengan pin biru putih yang menempel dikerudungnya.

"Kamu mau masuk Rohis?" tanyanya padaku.

"I, iya Kak," jawabku gugup. Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung, mau masuk atau tidak. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan 'Iya'.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Yaya Kak."

"Oke, bentar. Punya nomor Hp?"

"Punya, emang kenapa?"

"Tolong tulis nomor Hp kamu di kolom ini," katanya sambil menyodorkan buku tulis kecil pink bercover gambar sapi juga pulpennya padaku. Dia juga menunjuk kearah kolom yang harus aku isi.

Aku menerimanya, "O, oke."

Aku pun mengisi kolom yang Kak Bila tunjukkan, lalu mengasihnya kembali pada Kak Bila. "Ini, sudah."

"Sekarang, yuk masuk," ajak Kak Bila padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil, melepas sepatuku, dan masuk ke dalam musholla diikuti Boboiboy dan yang lainnya.

Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang duduk membentuk bulat dan ada satu orang guru(?) didepan mereka. Dan, semuanya melihat kearahku, heran. Aku hanya berjalan menunduk menuju ke tempat anak-anak perempuan. Aku duduk dibarisan paling belakang. Yah, aku merasa tenang sampai tiba-tiba guru itu menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan semua orang yang ada disana. Awalnya aku menolak, namun, Kak Bila mendorongku menuju barisan paling depan. Jadi, mau tak mau, aku harus melakukannya.

"Assalamu'alaikum," kataku sebagai pembuka. "Mmm.. namaku Yaya dari kelas 7-E," aku mengatakannya dengan terbata-bata karena gugup.

Semua hening sampai ada anak yang mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Alasan kamu masuk Rohis apa?"

Semua orang melihat ke arah orang yang bertanya. Kak Daniel. Dan aku, akan menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Sebenarnya... aku masuk ekskul ini karena disuruh Temanku dan memang karena aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekskul manapun," kataku jujur sambil menekankan kata Teman dan mataku yang melihat ke arah Boboiboy dengan tajam saat mengatakannya. Orang yang bersangkutan hanya tertawa cengengesan sambil menatapku. "Tapi ya, sekalian aja nyoba. Siapa tahu aku bakal betah disini," lanjutku.

Setelah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, sekumpulan tangan diangkat, mau bertanya. Dan aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menyiapkan mentalku juga jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang akan mereka lontarkan padaku.

 **0ooOoo0**

"Akhirnya..." aku menghela nafas panjang. Capek. Tentu saja, aku harus menjawab sekian banyak pertanyaan yang menyerbuku dan kebanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah tentang hal yang tidak jelas. Seperti punya pacar,cita-cita, nama orang tua, lahir tanggal dan dimana, dan masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh lainnya.

"Yaya, maaf ya yang tadi. Mereka memang suka begitu. Tapi lama-lama kamu bakal biasa kok," ucap Kak Bila disebelahku. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya.

Sekarang, aku, Kak Bila, dan anak-anak perempuan lainnya berada di dalam kelas 9-G. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku ada disini. Tapi kata Kak Bila, disaat yang laki-lakinya sholat jum'at, yang perempuannya ada mentoring. Dan jujur, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu mentoring. Yah, karena aku orangnya pendiam, aku tidak berani menanyakannya pada Kak Bila.

"Assalamu'alaikum.." salam seseorang dari pintu kelas. Perempuan dengan kerudung biru panjang, kacamata, baju biru bergaris hitam, rok hitam panjang, tas ransel, juga sepatu kets. Berarti - - - kuliah?

"Kak Nisa!" seru Kak Bila.

"Wa'alaikum salam gitu Kak.." kataku pada Kak Bila dengan tatapanku yang masih lurus menuju buku novel yang kubaca.

"Eh? Siapa itu? Anak baru ya?" tanya anak kuliah tadi yang sudah diketahui sekarang namanya. Kak Nisa.

"Iya Kak," jawab Kak Bila.

"Waah.. perkenalkan diri doong... Kakak kan belum tahu nama kamu.." sekarang, Kak Nisa berbicara padaku. _Wait,_ perkenalkan diri? Lagi? Ayolah, cukup satu kali saja.

"Nama dia Yaya Kak," ucap anak perempuan yang lainnya, yang membuat aku bernafas lega. Namanya? Aini? Benar kan?

"Oke deh, yuk mulai mentoringnya."

Dan akhirnya, kami semua melingkar dan mendengarkan materi dari Kak Nisa.

Mungkin, sudah sekitar setengah jam berlalu, dan sepertinya, sholat jum'at juga sudah selesai. Jadi, kami semua kembali berjalan ke musholla.

Sesampainya, aku melihat Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal sedang duduk bertiga menyender di tembok. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Lu pada ga ada kerjaan lain?" tanyaku.

Mereka semua mendongak melihatku karena aku masih berdiri.

"Eh, Ya. Duduk sini dulu," balas Boboiboy.

Aku menurutinya dan duduk di depan mereka bertiga. "Kenapa?"

"Gua mau cerita."

"He?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahahaha! Demi apa lu?! Dasar aneh!" aku tertawa lepas mendengar cerita Boboiboy, memang lucu. Perutku bahkan sampai sakit dan aku sudah mau menangis saking tak bisa menahan tawa. Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal juga ikut tertawa. Dan akhirnya, atmosfer yang awalnya sunyi sekarang sudah tidak sunyi lagi.

"Atuh ya. Siapa suruh dianya kayak gitu?! Memang aneh dasar.." balas Boboiboy.

"Tapi setidaknya laaah, masa' lu suruh nawar harga di McD beneran dilakuin?"

"Dianya orangnya terlalu polos kali. Ga tahu apa-apa," tambah Fang, masih dengan tawanya yang keras.

"Wkwkwk. Itu polos atau apa sih? Orang mah, nawar harga di pasar, lah ini? Di McD?" sambung Gopal.

"Oh ya, gua punya serem cerita nih," Kata Fang tiba-tiba.

Dan seketika, kami bertiga terdiam dan menatap Fang serius.

"Jadi gini, kemaren gua kan naek motor..." Fang memulai ceritanya, dan kami bertiga semakin serius menatap Fang.

"Nah terus, gua liat ada becak..."

Kami semakin serius.

"Lu tau ga, becaknya kenapa?" tanya Fang dengan nada serius.

"Kenapa?" jawab Gopal.

"Becaknya..." Fang menghentikan ceritanya sesaat, dan itu membuat kami semakin penasaran. "RODANYA ADA TIGA!" teriak Fang tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Hening..

"Ellaah, garing ah!" ucap Boboiboy memecah keheningan.

"Eh? Kok ga pada kaget sih? Gua nyoba gitu ke sodara gua mempan tuh.." balas Fang.

"Sodara lu kelas berapa emang?" sekarang Gopal yang bertanya.

"Kelas 4 SD," jawab Fang. SPJ. Singkat, padat, jelas, juga dengan santainya.

Dan seketika, semuanya hening... lagi.

"Lu kira kita kelas berapa emang? Lu nyamain kita sama anak kelas 4 SD ya?!" seruku kesal pada Fang.

"Lu sih, kayaknya memang anak 4 SD deh, Ya," balas Bobiboy tiba-tiba.

"He? _What did you say?_ Tolong diulangi..." kataku dingin dengan tatapan _death-glare_ ku padanya.

"Gua bilang, lu kayaknya memang anak kelas 4 SD de—" dan perkataan Boboiboy terhenti begitu melihatku sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tas tenteng merah yang memang selalu aku bawa.

"4 SD ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ng, nggak kok, hehehe..." ucap Boboiboy gugup.

"LU MAAH!" dan setelah itu, aku memukulkan tas merahku pada Boboiboy sebagai rasa kesalku padanya.

"Ciee... berduaan terus nih..." canda Fang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Fang maish denga tatapan _death-glare_ ku, "Apa Fang?"

"Iya juga ya, kalian memang cocok," tambah Gopal yang membuatku menjadi tambah kesal.

"HEY! SINI LU PADA!" dan akupun mengejar mereka bertiga dengan tas merah ditanganku yang sudah siap dipukulkan pada orang yang lambat larinya. Yah, aku tidak sepenuhnya marah, sebenarnya, aku juga tertawa senang mendapat hiburan seperti ini. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bisa tertawa lepas dan melakukan semua hal yang kusuka. Dan ketiga orang itu adalah anak-anak yang sudah mewujudkannya. Kami berempat berlarian di dalam musholla dengan senyum dan tawa yang keluar dari mulut kami.

* * *

 **Aku selalu mengawasimu**

 **Aku siap menjadi tempat curhatmu**

 **Aku senang saat kau mengejekku**

 **Aku bahagia saat kau mengajakku berbicara**

 **Aku tertawa karena kelakuan konyolmu**

* * *

 **Oh ya, maksud dari "Lu pada" itu "Kalian"  
**

 **Oke... bakal lama updatenya karena UKK yang sudah di depan mata :')**

 **Review?**


End file.
